


Point

by Violsva



Series: Spiderweb [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: A suggestion certain to be refused.





	Point

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #5](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1647326.html).

The next day I added the attack on Watson to my maps and timelines. I stood no chance of forgetting it, but I would need to have it charted to compare with future events. The sight of it set down in ink made me unreasonably nervous.

No, I decided. It was perfectly rational. I had hoped, without reason, that Moriarty would leave Watson out of this conflict, but even had he done so Watson would not leave himself out. With proof of that, I had good reason not to be calm.

“Perhaps you should leave town,” I suggested that night.


End file.
